


[トレケイ] 真心話與大冒險

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第23回），題目「恐懼」  /  每周創作活動第三次題目：「子彈」、「真心話大冒險」
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond





	1. Chapter 1

「Treyくん，要玩真心話大冒險嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
場所是自己所居住的房間，窗外是和暖的陽光，他的室友像他以往所知道的一樣，笑著提出遊戲的邀請。  
明明該是僅此而已，只是一個普通不過的日常景象——儘管畫面在他答應邀請以後立即被漆黑所吞噬，化成了只餘二人和僅有一套小圓桌組合的空間。

「因為只有兩個人所以也不用轉瓶子了吧？Treyくん，故意惹怒Riddle或者說一個讓你真正覺得恐懼的事，哪邊？」  
「怎麼直接就開始啊。」  
對於這種場景的變換並沒有感到太過驚訝，也許是因為彼此本來就是魔法師，多少轉換點空間佈置也不是甚麼足以讓人感到吃驚的事。  
Trey在空著的椅子上坐下，隨手轉起桌面上的玻璃瓶。  
既然規則已經被改寫，這種小道具也自然失去了它的功用。

「故意惹怒Riddle的後果也太麻煩了吧，我選真心話。」  
「也是呢，真是可怕的大冒險。」  
坐在他對面的Cater邊說邊苦笑著點點頭，大概也是同樣做了相應的想像吧。  
身為Heartslabyul的寮生，估計誰都知道這個大冒險的危險程度有多高。

相較之下，真心話的範圍則是太過簡單。  
不管是早已和Cater說過的，關於Riddle母親的事，又或者是被老師強制留堂之類，都足以作為具有理由的事項搪塞過去。  
Trey也的確只打算坦白到這個程度。

「那，」稍稍的陰沉以後，他的室友再次向他揚起笑意。  
不屬於Cater的、骨節分明的手驀然地從黑暗之中出現，帶著金屬色澤的鐵塊則是指向了Cater的頭側。  
站在Cater背後的人慢慢地浮出了身影，模糊了的面目和用以遮掩的兜帽讓Trey完全無法猜到對方的身分。  
即使如此，他也足以相信那不會是對自己或者室友來說有著善意的存在。

「如果不是真正恐懼的事的話，子彈可是會飛出來喔。」  
Cater像是毫不在意地指著那貼在自己額側的金屬，依然以笑臉這麼地向Trey說著，彷彿那都是無關重要的話。  
「這就是我的大冒險題目。」

「這是…鎗？」  
「沒錯沒錯，就是那個一下子就會把人殺死的鎗。」用力地肯定了Trey的提問，沉醉在自己的大冒險中的Cater，稍稍地向前俯身，以仰視的姿態等待著的Trey的答案。「那麼Treyくん，你會說甚麼呢？」

不知道，根本沒想過這種問題，而且遊戲不該是帶著這種危險的吧？  
腦中浮過各種雜亂的想法，卻沒有任何一個可以化成語言出現在空氣之中。  
他的每一句話都有可能被當成答案，而這個答案隨時可能奪走他室友的性命，他必須足夠謹慎。

Trey回想著自己的人生，細細地反思自己的態度，嘗試找出那個『真正覺得恐懼』的事。  
之前想要用以敷衍的答案自然是不能使用，把所想到的一一否決，最終所餘下的卻也不像是個正確答案。  
「……受人注目然後惹上麻煩？」

答案出口，那張原本笑得燦爛的臉瞬即化成了鮮紅，然後整個身影如煙般消失無蹤。  
「是你殺了他，陪葬也是理所當然吧？」  
尚未來得及為那如撕裂般的痛楚作出定義，思緒已經被另一個突然的事實所打斷。  
覆蓋了半張臉的兜帽被揭下，那張熟悉不過的臉皺著眉，把鎗口轉向了Trey，扣下扳機。

最後的畫面停留在兇手那沾染紅點的梅花之上。

夢中驚醒，Trey無意識地摸了摸左眼下的位置，依然乾爽的感觸似乎終於為他帶來了不過是個惡夢的實感。  
他看向房間另一側的那張床，對那惡夢全然不覺的Cater正帶著平穩的呼吸安靜地睡著。  
長長地舒了一口氣，無法再次入睡的Trey看著那個背影，重新開始了那在夢中來不及完成的思考。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第25回），題目「落葉」、「夢境」  
> 。接續真心話與大冒險，請先讀上回，因為有些重覆的地方我寫得很簡略

他再次來到了同樣的夢境。  
無法被拒絕的遊戲再次展開，漆黑的金屬再次迫近到他室友的額角，而他亦再次被問及相同的問題。

「故意惹怒Riddle或者說一個讓你真正覺得恐懼的事，哪邊？」  
這一次他選擇前者，他的室友哈哈地大笑幾聲，說著『不行喔你是想讓我收拾殘局吧』的，『修正』了他的選擇。  
在這個夢境之中他壓根沒有選擇的權利。

所以他再一次，陷入到困難之中。  
甚至連本人都無法得知的真正恐懼，怕是只有對面的自己知道答案。  
他也許真的不如想像般了解自己，也同樣無法理解對面每一次都是室友的理由——彷彿夢境認為只有室友這個存在能對他造成威脅一般。

「……現狀的改變？」  
他帶著困惑說出答案，鎗聲則隨之而至。  
維持著燦爛的笑臉倒在地上，明明是全然黑暗的空間，室友流淌的鮮紅依然強迫般地進入了他的眼內。  
身影沒有如上次般地消失，這反而更加加深蝕刻在他靈魂上的痛苦。  
他向另一個自己，那可怕的兇手，用力地咆吼著，直至那個人舉起了鎗，讓子彈穿過自己的頭顱，方戛然而止。

他以為自己會就此醒來，如同上一次被困於夢境時一樣。  
只是睜開雙眼，他所看到的依然是近在咫尺的室友，與及他帶著淡淡笑意的臉。  
曾經流淌的腥紅化成不帶攻擊性的楓紅，舖墊在彼此的身下。  
透過樹影灑落的陽光和暖而溫柔，讓一切看起來都像是郊遊期間的片刻小睡。

「醒了？」  
「沒有。」  
確實沒有，他不該在這個地方醒來，但如果是如此平穩的夢境，他願意持續下去。  
聽到答案的室友露出更為柔和而寂寞的笑意，伸出手，輕輕地撫上他的臉頰。  
如寒冰般的溫度讓他下意識地想要伸手覆蓋，偏偏僅是接觸，那可憐的手掌就已如同無法承受般化為碎片。

碎裂蔓延，Cater將要再一次地，從自己的眼前消失。  
他喊著對方的名字，卻無法拯救這一片讓自己感到絕望的光景。

「Treyくん？Treyくん？」  
在自己的聲音中，他回到現實之中。  
再一次睜開雙眼，正搖晃著他身體的室友那被夜色包圍的身影進入了他的視野。

「你那麼大聲地喊我的名字，是做到和ケーくん有關的好夢了嗎？」  
確認到被喚醒的對象已經醒過來，Cater換上了帶著促狹的口吻，嘲笑著一度讓他感到擔憂的室友。  
「Treyくん是喜歡我到在夢裡也要和我……」  
戲弄的語句在驚訝之下被截斷。  
原本以為他只會回擊兩句或者乾脆地再次入睡的Cater，完全沒有預料到對方會做出這樣的行動。

半夢半醒的Trey伸長手，拉過站在床邊的Cater，強迫他睡到自己懷中，像是要確認對方不會消失般地拍了幾下，才又在Cater依然處於震驚的狀態之下，重新進入睡眠。  
那屬於他人的溫度讓Trey終於知道了答案。不論是真正恐懼的事物，還是只有室友出現的理由，都指向同樣的解釋。

他所怕的，從來都是在某一天失去至為重要的這個人。


End file.
